Musings and Meditate
by MikaMckeena
Summary: A touch and look into the day to day life of the brothers and their father and friends when they are just being themselves.


Musings and Meditate

A touch and look into the day to day life of the brothers and their father and friends when they are just being themselves.

Note: Some of these will just be random, sometimes long or short and do not always go in order. This is more based off the 03 cartoon and TMNT movie a bit. Might have moments of occness just based on too much sugar, drinking and Donnie making strange things in his lab….

What's Good bout Boobs?

"Hey April?"

The redhead of the group and one only with hair minus a sensei rat watching his shows for the while and now and then flipping back an ear to pick up on the late night conversions going in the space dubbed the kitchen by the Hamato clan.

April looked up from her cards, eyeing the queen of hearts with a poker face much as she could in strangely being tried with the Fearless leader who had the better poker face but that sly smile he used to un nerve his foe in a life and death fight was aimed at April for them moment. Looking at Mikey for the moment had given up in the epic card wars!

"Yah Mike?" She asked, something in his tone held the odd note, like a rubber band being stretched too tight and ready to snap.

Baby blue eyes flashed, looking calm and right to fact and been troubled by this question for some time after looking at the human anatomy books Donnie kept in his stocks. "What's so good bout boobs? I mean they seem to get in the way a lot don't they? Just sticking out from the chest like that."

Ralph's hand to face echoed out from the corner in hearing only Mikey ask such a thing to the only human female they knew while Leo's eye ridges shot up like a rocket and Donnie peeking over his book with a keen look of interesting in wondering the same thing for himself a bit. Had to love Mike for just being blunt and open in his own sweet way and knowing in full well out of all four of them only the younger one could ask such a thing in blind bliss and get away with it.

She blinked, looking from Leo who was trying not to laugh behind his cards but looking to April and knowing full well the others would listen in sadly. "Um well…..mom's use them to nurse babies like all mammals do. They help to balance out the female body also when it comes to cloths and…"

"Ok I get the nursing things but cloths? I mean it seems like woman caged their boobs in bra's that look like they would itch like hell and give an awkward shape to females." Donnie spoke up, his tone all facts and knowing.

April in worldly knew Donnie had a point when it came to bras sadly a bit. "They can be used as pillows!" Raph pointed out. "I woke up in April's boobs once after passing out and they were super soft and squashy or maybe when a girl gets stressed out, she squeezes them like a stress ball."

Two ears lay back flat to a narrow skull as a mutter of Japanese from one old master ninja felt some pity for Miss O'Neil but he listened still in a smile. Only his boys would talk on things like this in the random moments of being up far to much for their age.

Mikey had gotten into deep thoughts, "Well I've seen women with huge tat tats use them as a art of deception to a foe in fights or getting information by making em wiggle and jiggle! Some alien girl tried to do that to me and she had three of them! "

"Wow, I would hate to see what she has spent on bras…"

Sounds of typing in a chaotic pattern filled the air as Don once more put in own two cents, "There are 262 different words for boobs! Sheesh! Things go as the following for a few: butterballs, dingos, cupcakes and this is my fav, Fun Bags!"

"I think if a hooker with some double D's I would by Cha-Chas was." Raph sounded out, a bit thoughtful in his pick of names to call his none existing boobs, using a motion of his hands in front of his chest.

Mike's eyes narrow in the thoughts for the moment, "I would go with Sugar Plums, it would double as my stripper name! I could like sell shirts and stuff and make money and help pay my way to a collage!

"Mikey, that sounds like a bad Life Time movie you watched last week. I thought we put child blockers on the TV for you…" Leo's down to earth tone was laced with a evil twist of humor as a paper bowl was thrown at his head and missing a mile wide, "But given the topic at hand and mindless, a classical name I go by peaches. If you look at the fruit, it is well full and soft well round and I would think a man would like something like that in a natural setting and not something fake and hard."

April had just only placed her head into her arms and was shaking from the laughter of the convo in the lair all the moment. "Fun bags is a good seller, I think Mike is onto something a bit on selling stuff. Sounds like it could go with some kind of sex toy for lonely guys who need a good lay…."

Splinter for the moment just signed in hearing his sons and the snorting laughter from April all the while but smiled and shook his head. "The old school word of bosoms is better than any of those…." Was all he thought and went back to his showes.

April took the moment to see also the flash of Leo's cards in the glass of the oven and smiled, "Hey Leo got any King of Hearts?"

Note: The idea of a bunch of teenage boys going over the best labels for boobs just got my laughing a bit and given it's the Turtles, even better! Thanks for reading! Also if you have any ideas on things, just post it in a review and I might write it!


End file.
